Come Home
by AK1028
Summary: Doc is gone. Marty's feeling depressed about it. when he gets jumped by Needles' gang, his life hangs in the balanace as seeing that he has slipped into a coma. Will Annie learn the truth about Doc? Will Doc home come home? Find out here! AU, based on the 'My Time Traveling Cousin' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Come Home**

October 27, 1985

3:00 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

The time train zapped away. I wiped a tear away from my eye. Jen smiled at me.

She softly commented, "Don't worry, Marty. At least Doc has someone else to love him besides us." I nodded and she asked, "Marty, are you okay?"

I didn't answer; I just started to pick up the pieces from the destroyed De Lorean. I put each piece into the back of my truck carefully. I wasn't going to fall apart. Not here anyways. Jen helped me. I didn't know if she really wanted to or if she just trying to get on my good side. In either event, I didn't have the strength to ask.

I turned to her and asked, "Do you mind if we cancel the trip to the lake?"

She nodded and answered, "I think that is best."

We got every piece into the back of my truck and we got in. I drove off for Doc's place, dropped off the pieces of the De Lorean, dropped Jen off at her place, and drove back to my place. I just got in, stormed off to my room and collapsed on my bed. At that moment, I started to cry. I was really going to miss Doc something terrible. After all, Doc was my best friend for many years, time travel wise. I just cried my eyes out. I knew that I would never see my best friend/mentor again. He was now happily married and had two great kids. Why would he need me and what about Annie?

Annie is my cousin, on my mom's side of the family. She was slightly younger than me but she was a great friend to Doc and me. Annie will be crushed to learn that Doc is gone. I decided that I would try and tell her the best way I could. I still couldn't believe that Doc would do that to her...and to me. I kept crying and eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

December 12, 1985

2:30 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

Several weeks had passed. There was a big time change in Marty. He had broken up with Jen after Halloween, he avoided everyone on November 5th and 12th, which was really weird, and he seemed more focused on his studies rather than anything else. Even the Pinheads noticed the difference. To make things even worse for Marty, Jen was cheating on him way before he broke up with her…and with Rick no less! Rick was Marty's backup guitarist and other best friend. But that quickly changed when the truth came out. Marty wasn't mad about like I was and the Pinheads broke up because of that.

I remember Needles approaching me the day after that happened.

He said to me, "Your cousin is a good friend and he never deserved Jen. Do you know who he deserves?"

I remember asking, "Who?"

And I remember his answer clear as day, "You."

Ever since then, Needles made peace with Marty and the two became friends. But, Needles was hanging with me more since either of us had seen much of Marty after November was over. I sighed as the rumors were starting to circulate that Marty was the reason Doc had left. I kept telling the ones spreading the rumors, which were the Pinheads - no surprise - that Marty was not the reason and Doc left on his own free will. They just blew me off. I had never been so mad in all my life. Needles brought me out of my thoughts.

He asked me, "Hey, do you know if one train leaves Middle Ridge at 3 and another leaves here at 5 where would they meet?"

I answered, jokingly, "Probably with a big bang in Dimmsdale."

Needles laughed at my joke and laughed right along with him. Just then, someone came over to us. Someone I hadn't seen in a while…Marty. My heart skipped a beat. He had smiled at us…me specifically. I blushed feverishly. Maybe, just maybe Marty was back.

Needles acknowledged him, "Hey, it's the big M! Where have you been, Marty?"

Marty just answered, rather dryly, "Studying."

My heart sank a little.

Without thinking, I responded, "Studying is all you seem to be doing this past month! Ever since Doc left…"

Just then, Marty's smile faded away. _'Damn, why the hell did I have to go and say that,' _I thought.

Like he was reading my thoughts, he responded, "Why the hell did you have to go and say that? Damn it, Annie. I'm not over it, yet!"

I shouted back, "I hate to break the news to you, Marty but he was my best friend/mentor too! You're not the only one who lost someone, Marty! Damn it, to me it was like losing a father all over again!"

Marty's face softened and he responded, very sad, "I know that, Annie. Damn, I don't know what's wrong with me. I just can't keep my mind off of Doc. I can't help but wonder if what the Pinheads are saying is true."

Needles snapped now and yelled, "Damn it, Marty! Doc left of his own free will! Even you said it! He met a great lady, got married, and left. That's it! It wasn't your fault."

Marty sighed at his friend and responded, "You're right, Needles. I just need to clear my mind."

With that, he walked off.

Needles turned to me and said, "I've got to get back home. I'll catch you later."

I nodded and told him, "Later, Needles."

Needles walked off and I decided to follow Marty. After all, it seemed like he was holding back some information from everyone...even me. I got to downtown and saw Needles' old gang. They were beating someone up.

I ran over and yelled to them, "Hey!"

They spun around and I saw who they were beating up...Marty. I gasped at the sight as blood was running down his forehead.

I yelled, tears in my eyes, "Leave him alone, you bastards!"

They put Marty down harshly on the ground and started to surround me. It was four against one, not the best odds. I braced myself for the worst.

I heard a voice behind me say, "Hey, leave her the hell alone!"

I spun around and saw Mr. Strickland's older brother. They fled at the sight of him and he came over.

He asked, "Annie, are you okay?"

I nodded and answered, "Yeah, but Marty isn't. Please, get some help."

Officer Strickland nodded and got out a walkie-talkie and called for ambulance. _'Damn it, Marty. Please be okay. And damn it, Doc. Where the hell are you,'_ I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

December 12, 1985

3:05 p.m.

**Lorraine's POV**

Dave and Linda had just gotten home as did George and I. The phone ring and I answered.

I said, "Hello, McFly residents?"

The voice on the other line asked, "Aunt Lorraine?"

It was Annie.

I answered, "Oh, yes. What's wrong, Annie?"

She told me, like she had been crying, "It's Marty! He was jumped by Needles' gang!"

I gasped out of horror and my motherly instincts went into overdrive.

I asked, "What happened? Is Marty all right?"

Annie answered, "I'm not sure what happened, Aunt Lorraine but I do know this…"

She started to cry. I assumed the worst.

She finally told me, "Marty's in a coma, Aunt Lorraine!"

My heart started to go 88 MPH.

I stammered, "W-what? A-are y-you s-sure?"

She answered, "Afraid so, Aunt Lorraine."

I told her, "Annie, we're on our way."

I hanged up on Annie and told Dave, Linda, and George what Annie told me. Everyone jumped up at once and we started to head towards the hospital. When we got there, we saw Annie and Needles. Needles were being a damn good friend to Annie especially when Marty's attitude did a one-eighty. Annie saw me and hugged me and George.

She said, with tears in voice, "Aunt Lorraine, Uncle George. I'm glad to see you. I defiantly need you now."

I responded, "And we defiantly need you now."

Annie let go of me and George asked, "Did anyone get a hold of Doc?"

Needles answered, shaking his head, "The number Marty gave us is not up and operational."

I got curious all of the sudden. Why would Marty give us a fake phone number for Doc?

Annie wiped her eyes and told me, "The doctor said that he would know more soon. We just have to wait."

I put my hand on her shoulder and told her, "Then, we'll wait."

We all sat down together. An hour later, Robert showed.

Annie saw him and said, "Dad!"

She got up in a shot and hugged her father.

Robert rubbed her back and told her, "Easy, Annie. I'm sorry that I couldn't get here earlier."

I asked, "How did you find out about Marty?"

Needles came in with him and answered, "I told him."

Annie smiled and hugged her friend.

She said, "Thanks, Needles."

She let go of him and the doctor came in.

He asked, "Mr. and Mrs. McFly?"

George and I got up and I asked, "How's my son?"

The doctor answered, "Your son is very lucky to be alive, Mrs. McFly. If Annie hadn't shown up when she did, he might've died. He has severe head trauma. He had fluid buildup but we let it out. He has a slight damage to the brain stem."

I asked, "How bad?"

He answered, "We won't know until he wakes up. Mrs. McFly, your son has fallen into a coma."

A nurse called him and he walked off. Time around me stopped as I saw Annie run out with tears in her eyes. Needles tried to go after her but Robert stopped him.

Robert shook his head and told him, "Marty needs you now. Annie will come back on her own...like Doc."

Needles nodded and I wondered, _'Doc, where the hell is you? Marty and Annie need you.'_

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

December 13, 1985

8:00 a.m.

**Annie's POV**

I skipped school so that I could try and find out what Marty was hiding from me and maybe perhaps where the hell Doc was. I got to Doc's garage, flipped up the welcome mat, and grabbed the key that was there. I un-locked the door and got in. I hadn't been here in two months and it still had that welcoming smell that I smelled on Doc all of the time._ 'Damn, I miss him,'_ I thought. I turned on the lights and saw something that shook me to my core.

The De Lorean that Doc was working on before he left was in pieces. I went over to the wreckage, scared out of my mind, assuming the worst. I knelt down and grabbed a box with a yellow y shaped thing inside it.

I mumbled, "The flux compotator." I realized something. I wondered aloud, "Wait, how the hell did I know that?"

I put down the box as I was starting to remember something. It was clear as day. I was in a clinic, I was a doctor! It all strangely looked like the future...

If that wasn't strange enough, there was Doc right there in front of my face!

I was telling him, "Whoa, Doc. You don't know? Thirty years ago, Needles challenged Marty to a drag race. Marty said no at first but Needles called him chicken, which set Marty off. Marty hit a Royals Royce and broke his hand. He has been feeling sorry for himself ever since."

I rubbed my head as I noticed that I was back in Doc's garage and back to the present day. Things were starting to click.

The question wasn't where the hell Doc is, it was when the hell Doc is. Doc and Marty were time travelers! I immediately shook my head, not believing what I had just discovered. Just then, I was remembering something else. I was at my house and I looked different. My medium length brown hair was curled, there was eye shadow on my eyes, blush on my cheeks, and pink lipstick. I was also wearing some crystal earrings. My outfit was different too.

I was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt. All of her buttons were buttoned up except the first four, which showed my mother's golden medallion and some cleavage. My shirt was tucked into my tight black pants and I was wearing high heeled black boots. Someone was pounding my door.

The person yelled, "Annie!" My heart skipped a beat. That was Marty's voice! But, how…? He shouted again, "Annie, it's me! Marty!"

I ran over to the door and quickly opened the door. Marty was there and boy was he out of breath.

I gasped and said, "Marty! Oh my God! It is you!"

I hugged him feverishly.

He smiled at me and said, "Yes, Annie."

He let go of me and I said, "But, I thought you were in Switzerland attending boarding school!"

He rubbed the back of his neck rather sheepishly and said, "Yeah, but that is the other me."

I shot him a _'have you gone nuts look'_ and asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He answered, "It's a long story Annie but you've got to let me in."

I shook my head and blurted out, "No way, Marty!" I quickly retreated into my house and closed the door on the one person I loved like a brother and maybe more. I shouted, "Now, go away!"

I wanted to walk away from the door but Marty pounded on the door.

He shouted, "Annie, please. You've got to believe me! I just learned that my father is dead!"

I perked up at this. What the hell did he mean that he just found out that his father was dead? We were both six when Uncle George was killed. That was the second most terrible day of my life. The first was when Doc was committed.

Marty called my name and said, "For your seventeenth birthday, Doc, Jen, you, and I went to Pizza Hut and that is where Doc told you that he loved you like…a daughter."

My heart skipped another beat. That was a constant dream I kept having before, during, and after my birthday. I never told anyone…not even Marty. I opened the door and I looked at Marty with awe.

I mumbled, "Get in here."

Marty smiled and came in. After he was done explaining, I was freaking.

I rubbed my head and said, "Let me get this straight. You're from an alternate 1985?"

He nodded and said, "Yup. Heavy, huh?"

I kept rubbing my head and said, "Very heavy. So, Doc…"

He smiled and answered, "Is our boss."

Score! He wasn't committed in his universe! But….

I asked, "And you….?"

He smiled and answered, "Attending Hill Valley High School with you, Jen, and the Pinheads."

Score again! So far, I love this Marty!

I said, "Wow. This is really unbelievable. So, is this what hope is like?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah. Pretty sweet huh?"

I nodded and said, "Very." I hugged him and added, "Thanks for coming to tell me, Marty."

He hugged me back and said, "Hey, you're welcome."

I pulled away from him. I grabbed the clasp of my golden medallion and unhooked it.

I gave it to Marty and said, "Take this as a good luck charm. You know as well as I do what that means to me. It belonged to my mother and I hope it brings you the best of luck to bringing 1985 back to normal."

He smiled at it and said, "Thanks Annie but why the hell do you look so white?"

I gulped silently. I knew that was coming. My Marty knew that I was dying from poisoning but this Marty had no clue.

I quickly told him half of the truth and said, "Marty, I…I work for Biff too."

He cursed and said, "Damn it! You too?"

I nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

My stomach lurched. This was it. I was dying. Right here with a Marty from another universe.

I asked, "Marty, hold me?"

He looked at me curiously and I bit my lower lip in hopes that he would do as I had asked. He held me. I never felt so closer to him, alternate universe or not. _'Damn, I love him,'_ I thought.

He asked, "Annie, are you alright?"

I answered, truthfully, "I…I will be. Just promise me something."

"Anything." I looked up at him and said, "Take down that son of a bitch."

He said, "You bet, Annie."

My breathing was starting to slow. I heard my mother's voice calling me and I decided to say one final thing to him, the love of my life.

"I…I love you, Marty."

I closed my eyes and my world went dark. I shook my head and saw that I was back in Doc's garage and back to the present day. What on earth was happening to me? I decided to get out of there and get to the hospital. I got into my station wagon and drove off for the hospital. I got to the train tracks. The gates were down. I decided to get out and stretch. I went over to the train tracks and the scary part was….no train was coming. All of the sudden, three loud sonic booms forced me to the ground. I looked up and saw an old fashioned looking train. I also saw a figure in the train that I thought I would never see again….Doc.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

December 13, 1985

8:45 a.m.

**Doc's POV**

I was glad to be back in 1985. Clara and I had a spat and when she told me that it was going to be either Marty or her.

I replied, "I choose Marty every time."

With that, I packed my bags and returned to 1985. I sent Marty a letter asking him to come and meet me on December 13, 1985 at 8:45 a.m. I knew he was going to ask me some serious questions. I couldn't wait until he hugged me again. I missed that kid and I missed Annie as well. I looked around and saw Annie on the ground. She got herself up and brushed herself off. I smiled at her but I noticed something. She was alone. Wait, why was she alone and why she so surprised to see me? I did invite her in my letter to come and I did tell Marty to tell her. So, what the hell was going on?

I decided to yell to her, "Annie, it runs on steam!"

Annie came over to the train, surprised as all hell. I opened the door and got out.

I hugged her and told her, "Damn, I've missed you."

Annie rubbed my back and she responded, "I've missed you too, Doc."

I let go of her and she grabbed my hands.

She told me, "Doc, you've got to come with me!"

I asked, "Where?"

Annie answered, "To the hospital, where else!"

I perked up at this. I got damn worried awful quick.

I asked, "Why the hell are we going to the hospital?"

Annie answered, "Marty was jumped by Needles' gang and he is in coma!"

Time around me stopped. I was a wreck. I thought Marty's future was going to very bright especially with Annie in his life. They deserved to be together after what they had been through.

I yelled, "No, Annie! He can't be!"

Annie nodded, sadly.

She reported, "I'm afraid that he is, Doc."

This explained everything: Annie not knowing anything and why Marty wasn't here. I slowly digested everything. Time around me restarted.

I told her, "Annie, let me get the time train hidden and then you can take me to the hospital."

Annie nodded and responded, "You bet, Doc."

I hid the time train down the tracks a little in the cave near-by and went back over to Annie. I didn't care about my clothes; I just wanted to see Marty.

Annie turned to me and said, "I'll explain about what's been going on if you explain my weird dreams, without the science mumbo jumbo, okay?"

I nodded and told her, "You bet, Annie."

We got into her station wagon and she drove off for the hospital. I explained to her about my time traveling adventures with Marty in the years 1955, 2015, 1985-A, and 1885. I had also explained to her about Clara and me.

Annie shook her head and told me, "Damn, Doc. If she made you choose like that, she wasn't worth it."

I nodded in agreement and asked, "Now, what the hell has been going on?"

Annie had explained about what was going on with Marty.

I examined, "Marty was probably feeling pretty badly about me being gone. But, damn I've missed him and I've missed you too."

Annie smiled back and told me, "If you want, Doc. We can keep the time traveling to ourselves."

I nodded and responded, "I think that will be best."

We got to the hospital and Annie led me to Marty's room. I looked into the room and saw Marty out cold. A tear rolled down my cheek. I hated seeing him like this... I looked over to Annie, who also was shedding a tear. We went in together. I knelt down to Marty's left hand side and Annie knelt down to Marty's right hand side.

I took his hand and told him, "Marty, I'm here. And I promise you. No more getting shot at, no more terrorists, and no more Clara. It will just be the three of us: you, Annie, and me."

I started to cry. Just then, Marty's grip on my hand suddenly became tight. I perked up, looked up, and saw those sapphire eyes of his.

I smiled at him and told Annie, "Annie, he's awake!"

Annie perked up automatically too and yelled, "Doctor Ren! Marty's awake!"

The doctor ran in and saw what we saw.

He turned to Annie after checking him over and said, "It looks like your cousin is going to make a full recovery."

Annie shed a tear of happiness as did I. I couldn't believe it. I never had been so relieved and happy that Marty was awake and fully aware of his surroundings.

I turned to Annie and told her, "That cousin/best friend/boyfriend of yours knows how to fight."

Annie blushed and told me, "We're not dating yet, Doc. We won't be until I know Marty's going to be okay."

I nodded. I had to respect that.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

December 25, 1985

5:00 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

I was finally home. I got home about five days ago. Needles had gone to New York City to visit his uncle and aunt for the holidays. Doc was celebrating the holidays with us. We were at Annie's house. Annie's tree was up and we were decorating the tree. Like Doc said, it was just the three of us. All of the sudden, we got wrapped up in a paper fight. Doc, Annie, and I were laughing up a storm.

Doc said, in between laughs, "I'll get us some egg nog."

Doc got off of the floor and went towards Annie's kitchen. I had asked him yesterday to try and get us alone so I could talk to her. Annie was beat red from laughing so hard. She stopped laughing and I turned to her.

I started to say, "Annie, there is something we ought to talk about…."

Annie interrupted by putting a finger on my lips, forcing a blush out of me.

She responded, "I remember what happened between us in Hell Valley. I know that you told me…twice."

She lowered her finger slowly. I blushed again. _'Damn, she's beautiful and I'm so damn lucky that she's mine,'_ I thought.

I asked, "Twice?"

She answered, "You also told me in the Royals Royce future."

I perked up and asked, "Royals Royce?"

Then it hit me. She meant when I was supposed to crash into the Royals Royce when needles challenged me to that drag race.

I added, "That's right. I remember that now."

I got a little closer to her and wrapped my arm around her.

I finished, "You know, I could see you in charge of a rejuvenation clinic."

She blushed and asked, "Really?"

I got a little bit closer and answered, "Really."

I brushed my lips up against hers and kissed her. She automatically kissed me back as my heart was starting to race. _'Damn, this is just perfect. Her so close to me and just having her to myself and finally kissing her on Christmas. Doc, don't come back any time soon,'_ I thought. Just as I was thinking that, Doc came back over with the egg nog.

He said, "Okay, you two. Break it up."

I broke out my kiss with Annie and pouted.

I told Doc, "Geese, Doc. You really know how to ruin a nice moment."

Annie giggled at my discomfort and got up off of the floor.

She grabbed her ice skates and said, "Well, I'm going to empty ice ring to ice skate. See you guys later."

She took her keys and headed out.

Doc nudged me and told me, "Go after her. After all, she's your one true love."

I nodded in agreement as I got off of the floor.

I asked, "Uh, Doc. What about…?"

Doc grabbed my shoulders and answered, "I'll be along shortly. Just go."

I hugged Doc and told him, "Damn, I've missed you."

Doc rubbed my back and responded, "I've missed you too, Marty."

I let go of him and I headed to the only empty ice ring in town. I saw Annie ice skating. Annie had just landed a triple axel. I went down to the ice ring and went over to her. I had caught her when she was about to crash. She looked up at me and blushed. I blushed too.

She told me, "Damn, Marty. I would've crashed if you hadn't arrived."

I told her, "What do you expect from a time traveler?"

She smiled which we made me melt. Snow started to fall as I slowly kissed her. This was indeed the perfect Christmas. Doc was back, I felt better, and Annie was now my girlfriend. I thought, _'I'm one damn lucky guy.'_ At that moment, we broke out of our kiss as I just held her in my arms. Doc arrived and we slowly got off the ice….together.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
